


Sound Advice

by BlushingDragon



Series: Leaning On Each Other, Krem/Kaylee [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, I Love Writing Varric POV, Pining, Relationship Advice, Slice of Life, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Worrying about Your Significant Other, i never specified if Krem and Kaylee were together so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDragon/pseuds/BlushingDragon
Summary: If Varric hadn’t already known that it was a forgone conclusion, he would’ve told Krem not to fall in love with a hero.





	Sound Advice

Krem, Cremisius Aclassi, was the one member of the Inquisitor’s circle that Varric couldn’t stick a nickname on. Which he considered a real shame, since Her Inquisitorialness dragged him everywhere she went, but Tiny already covered every conceivable angle with his damn puns. Varric almost wished that Hawke could see it, a Qunari with a sense of humor.

One day, like a wrench thrown in the works, Cadash up and left without Krem. Varric would’ve loved to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, but the first he’d heard of it was when he poked his head into the Herald’s Rest to see Krem moping into a bottle with his arm tucked against his chest. He had a stoic sort of kicked-puppy look on his face, and Varric wondered briefly how it was that every Tevinter he’d met had naturally broody bone structure. 

“What happened with you and Skies?” Varric asked conspiratorially, pulling over a chair beside him. 

Krem didn’t need to ask for clarification: the nickname was partly to tease the second-most Orzammar-ish dwarf Varric had ever met about how the hole in the sky was a dwarven problem and partly because the color of her eyes was uncommon for dwarves. 

“Nothing happened,” Krem groaned. He had the tone of a guy who’d already been through one Ben Hassrath interrogation on the subject and had the foresight to spot another one on the horizon. Smart kid.

Varric arched an eyebrow at him, and shrugged. If he didn’t want to talk about it, Varric wasn’t going to be the one to make him. Now that it had been brought up, however, it was only a matter of time before Krem would spill the story. In a few minutes, Varric’s prediction was proved correct.

“She says its about my injury,” the soldier mumbled into his glass. “I ought to give it time to heal.”

“Can’t really argue with that logic,” Varric put in.

Krem hummed in reluctant agreement. “It feels wrong, like I’m leaving her alone out there. And I know, she’s got Lady Vivienne, Sera, and Pavus. Rationally, I know she’ll be fine. But…”

“But if something does happen, first thought in your head will be ‘I wasn’t there for her,’” finished Varric solemnly.

“You speaking from experience, Varric?”

He let his imagination wander out to the Wastes just long enough to recall shining bottle green eyes before he shook his head. “Ask Hawke to tell you sometime. Of course, she’ll spin it so that it doesn’t sound like she had a death wish, but still.”

“Does it get easier?” Krem asked quietly.

“The worrying? Void, no. If you want my advice, make sure to talk to her when she gets back.” He patted Krem on his injury-free arm as he rose from his seat. “Trust me, that helps  _ a lot _ ,” he concluded.

If Varric hadn’t already known that it was a forgone conclusion, he would’ve told Krem not to fall in love with a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to a green-eyed Hawke is referring to Delilah Hawke from my multichapter Hawke x Varric work "Brilliance" which _I swear to god_ will be finished with in the month (shameless self-promotion over).


End file.
